Disney's Art of Animation Resort
Disney's Art of Animation Resort is a resort within Nora The Mice in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. It is located where construction on the unfinished half of Disney's Pop Century Resort and Disneyland Montreal. The resort is the first to be built in the complex in over seven years and the fifth to be placed in the value-priced category, along with Jolly Joe, the All-Star Music Resort, the All-Star Movies Resort, and Disney's Pop Century Resort. Family suites opened on May 31, 2012, and standard rooms opened on September 15, 2012 and Disneyland Montreal, June 16, 2020 Overview Originally, the land the Art of Animation Resort occupies was planned to be part of Disney's Pop Century Resort as part of the "Legendary Years" section. Several buildings were constructed for these plans, some even to the point of adding decorative details. While one half of Pop Century (the "Classic Years") Disney started to prepare the land for the resort in January 2010, and construction began in the summer of that year. At the time of this announcement on May 12, 2010, Disney did not say how much construction is expecting to cost, but it was mentioned that approximately 800 jobs would be produced. When the "Legendary Years" buildings were first being made, a bridge named the Generation Gap Bridge was constructed to connect both parts of Pop Century and made them accessible to each other. The bridge connects Pop Century to the Finding Nemo section of the Art of Animation Resort. Theming Walt Disney World Resort version The resort is designed "with families in mind." It features four of Disney's popular character themes: Cars, Finding Nemo, The Lion King, and The Little Mermaid. Much like the other Disney Value Resorts, giant versions of various items are built around the hotel on each of the ten wings, such as a model of King Triton. In total, there are 1,984 rooms. of which 1,120 are family suites capable of housing up to six people, featuring living rooms and bedrooms. The remaining 864 sport the standard value layout. The resort has a total of ten buildings, as well as three themed pools. *''Finding Nemo: The ''Finding Nemo section of the resort is themed with the ocean setting featured in the film, with underwater plant and animal decorations throughout the buildings. This is the first area of the resort, which opened on May 31, 2012. *''Cars: The ''Cars section of the resort is themed like the Cozy Cone Motel that has featured in the film. Resort buildings are themed with the movie's characters, including Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, and Luigi and Guido. The second section of the resort opened on June 18, 2012. *''The Lion King: ''The Lion King section of the resort features a "natural" setting, such as that found in the wild. The third section of the resort opened its doors on August 10, 2012. *''The Little Mermaid: ''The Little Mermaid '' section of the resort is themed with 600 cutout objects on resort balconies. "Under the Sea" decorations are incorporated throughout the section. This section of the resort has exterior walkways, where the other sections have enclosed interior walkways between the rooms. (This section uses a couple of buildings that were originally built for Pop Century's "Legendary Years" section before construction halted, which left them unfinished for years.) It opened on September 15, 2012 as the fourth and final section of the resort. Disneyland Montreal Resort version The resort is designed "with families in mind." It features four of Disney's popular character themes: ''Frozen, Pinocchio, Tangled, and Alice in Wonderland. Much like the other Disney Value Resorts, giant versions of various items are built around the hotel on each of the ten wings, such as a model of Queen of Hearts. In total, there are 1,984 rooms. of which 1,120 are family suites capable of housing up to six people, featuring living rooms and bedrooms. The remaining 864 sport the standard value layout. The resort has a total of ten buildings, as well as three themed pools. *''Pinocchio: The ''Pinocchio section of the resort is themed with the ocean setting featured in the film, with Pleasure Island and Donkey decorations throughout the buildings. This is the first area of the resort, which opened on June 16, 2020. *''Tangled: The ''Tangled section of the resort is themed like the Sky lantern that has featured in the film. Resort buildings are themed with the movie's characters, including Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus. The second section of the resort opened on June 16, 2020. *''Frozen: ''Frozen section of the resort features a "North Mountain" setting, Elsa's palace. The third section of the resort opened its doors on June 16, 2020. *''Alice in Wonderland: ''Alice in Wonderland section of the resort is themed with 600 cutout objects on resort balconies. "The Unbirthday Song" decorations are incorporated throughout the section. This section of the resort has exterior walkways, where the other sections have enclosed interior walkways between the rooms. (This section uses a couple of buildings that were originally built for Pop Century's "Legendary Years" section before construction halted, which left them unfinished for years.) It opened on June 16, 2020 as the fourth and final section of the resort. Dining and Shopping *'Landscape of Flavors ' - a food court selling American cuisine and deli style market items. The Landscape of Flavors Food Court serves omelets, pancakes, French toast, pizza, pasta, sandwiches, salads, burgers, burritos, ice cream and bakery items. The food court seats 606 people. *'Pizza Delivery' - pizza, sandwiches, salad, dessert and beverages are available in the evening for delivery to guest rooms. *'Ink & Paint Shop' - gift shop that offers a range of items from Disney souvenirs to Disney's Art of Animation themed clothing. The store also has grocery section that sells items including snacks, liquor, drinks and sundries. Category:Walt Disney World Category:Hotels in Walt Disney World Resort Category:Hotel buildings completed in 2012 Category:Disneyland Montreal Theme Park Category:Hotels in Disneyland Montreal Resort Category:Hotel buildings completed in 2020